Albert
|mission=y |voice actor=Ben Wilk |home= |map= }} Profile Personal summary Albert is an extroverted ladies man with some notoriety before the player even arrives but, on the inside, he has some insecurities. He is also a very competent businessman who is very involved in the expansion of Portia's infrastructure. Albert was not born in Portia, but moved after Gust proposed setting up a construction business. Thus, the A&G Construction (Albert & Gust Construction) company was born, located right next to the Commerce Guild. Albert specializes in the construction and management aspects of the company. He is adept at liaising with others in the industry and is often Mayor Gale's go-to man to coordinate collaborative projects. Albert likes to try his luck with women and is always asking one person or another to go out with him. His interests include his best friend's sister, Ginger, the doctor's assistant Phyllis, and the restaurant waitress Sonia. Physical appearance He has fair skin and blue eyes. He has very dark brown/black hair trimmed and parted on the left with a loose strand hanging near his parting. He chooses to keep clean-shaven in keeping with his slick businessman persona with the exception of his sideburns which he keeps thick but well groomed. He wears a white dress shirt with light brown trousers with a matching belt. His smart gray pointed tipped shoes match his waistcoat adorned with silver buttons perfectly which he uses to keep fastened at all times. He finishes his look with a scarlet neck-chief that proudly completes his ensemble. Related characters doesn't have family in Portia, but he is close with Gust, his Friend and business partner at A&G Construction. He isn't in a committed relationship, but he does seem interested in women, particularly Ginger, who is Gust's sister. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Gust| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Ginger is not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule is often found near his desk in A&G Contrstuction during business hours, and can sometimes be found in The Round Table after work. At the end of the day, he goes to his home, which is hidden around the back of Presley's home. His home is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, his relationship status changes to Boyfriend. After has become the player's boyfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, perks are rewarded. Perks ;Buddy :10% less materials needed for homestead upgrades ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires The Pot of Asteria will appear on a bedside table inside Albert's house if Albert receives it when desired. If given the Golden Necklace as a desire, he will wear it for a while. |Friend= }} Spar Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Spicy Food *Dislikes Salty Food and Ice Cream |D1=N/A |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3=N/A |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6=N/A |E=N/A }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Main missions ; The Portia Bridge :Prepare the necessary building materials needed for the Portia Bridge parts and give them to Albert. ; Vehicle Pitstop :Albert needs your help to install a Water Tower and a Charge Station in South Block. The diagrams are attached in his letter, construct and install them in South Block. ; The Desert Wind :South Block is in need of some wind generators to generate electricity, build and install 3 of them. ; The Portia Harbor :We are in need of 10 Waterproof Cloths/Concrete/Igneous Bricks for the construction of the Portia Harbor. We'll need it in 15 days. Please deliver it to the Commerce Guild once you've completed the order. ; To Light the Way :Construct a Light Beacon for the lighthouse. ; The Harbor Crane :A mechanical crane is needed for the new Portia port. Albert suggested that you consult with Petra first. ; The Burnt Warehouse :A warehouse has been burned and the air cooling relic inside was destroyed. Albert wants the player to help make a new cooling unit. Talk with Petra first. ; Reconstruction :The battle with All Source and the Rogue Knight destroyed the Portia School as well as the Central Plaza gate, they need to be rebuilt. Secondary missions ; Commission of Happiness :Help A&G Construction deliver some wallpaper samples to customers before 18:00. :This is Gust's romance mission. ; Construction Crane :Albert needs your help to build a Construction Crane to construct the Portia Museum. ; Love Like A Blue Moon :Help Albert have a talk with Ginger. ; Medicine Deliver :Help Phyllis deliver some medicine to clients. ; Peace in Politics :Mint wants to make peace with Gust. He asks you to find out what Gust likes. ; Perfect Appearance :Albert has something to say to you. ; Room for a Princess :Albert suggest you change the Pumpkin Princess into a room, and use that to propose marriage to Emily. :This is Emily's romance mission. ; Settling Down :Help Albert propose. ; Spicing It Up :Go to Area by East Gate with Albert. ; The Big Flower Sale :Alice's garden had a good harvest. She wants you to help her promote the Flower Shop during a sales event. ; Time To Get Serious :Talk to Phyllis' friends to find out why she refused to marry you. :This is Phyllis' romance mission. ; Unknown Package :You've found a package containing architectural plans, no idea who it belongs to, go in the town and find the owner. Commerce commissions Trivia *If the player goes on a play date with Albert before confessing, he talks about other women. Specifically, if the player compliments him under the wishing tree, he talks about a woman in town he desires who doesn't seem to notice him. Gallery Albert.jpg ru:Альберт Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors